Recently, there has been a dramatic increase in the number of appliances, devices, vehicles, and/or other types of objects that include data collection, computing, sensing, and/or network communications capabilities in addition to their normal functionality. These objects, described as smart appliances, smart vehicles, smart buildings, smart infrastructure components, and so forth, may be organized into an Internet of Things (IoT), through which the objects may generate and exchange data. An IoT may enable objects on the IoT, also referred to as IoT devices, to be sensed and controlled remotely over network(s). The data generated by the objects may be collected, analyzed, or otherwise processed by computing devices and/or individuals. Traditionally, the data generated by IoT devices is transmitted over one or more networks to a central processing server, which collects and stores the raw data. Algorithms may then execute to analyze the data. Thus, the volume of raw data that is generated by IoT devices, communicated over network(s), persisted in data storage, and analyzed increases rapidly, depending on the sampling rate, as the number of data generating IoT devices increase. At least some of the collected and stored raw data may not be relevant to the subsequent analysis, leading to an unnecessary expenditure of network capacity, storage space, and/or other computing resources. Accordingly, the large and ever-increasing quantity of data generated by IoT devices poses a challenge, given the limited capacity of traditional systems to communicate, store, and process the data.